The Natural Supernatural
by Shashkia
Summary: Rated M for content and language. Sam and Dean help a young couple in desperate need of someone with their particular... Skillset. But the two victims may not be so helpless...
1. Prologue

The Natural Supernatural

(Very Short) Prologue

Just another day. That's all it was. Another ordinary day in the lives of two people with dissociative identity disorder. These two people, Alexis and Charlie, had happened to find each other in a world of almost eight billion people. They found each other, and they loved each other. Admittedly, the odds were astronomical, but the two of them weren't prone to going with the flow of things. In almost every way, they went against the norm.

Neither of them fit society's standards for much of anything. He was overweight and obnoxious, and she was just obnoxious. They were never content with blending into a crowd; the need to stand out had often got them into trouble. But that wasn't the only thing that got them into trouble.

The D.I.D. that they were plagued by was self-diagnosed, but they felt that no one would be able to argue those facts. Intermittently they would black out, for who knew how long, only to wake up later with no knowledge or memory of what they had been up to. They had, however, learned to live with it. At least mostly. It always seemed to happen to both of them at the same time, which they thought was odd, but always overlooked. Through everything, they managed to live happy lives.

* * *

**A/N: **Heya, loves~ This story is being written by my boyfriend. So, if you could give feedback when it suits you, I would definitely appreciate it. :) Criticisms are accepted as long as there is no hate-flaming. That's not very nice. Anyways, always remember to R&R&R. (Read & Review & Recommend) Buh-bye meh lovelies~


	2. Chapter One: Pasadena, MD July 23rd

Chapter 1

Pasadena, Maryland July 23, 2013 (Charlie's Birthday) 7:21 a.m.

This particular day started out just like any other. Charlie woke up a few hours before Alexis, and used that time to straighten up their house. They could normally tell when an episode of the D.I.D. would present itself, and they liked to schedule parties around those times. The previous night had been one such night. They hadn't had an episode for a few weeks, and they were feeling confident that they wouldn't that night, either.

Charlie walked out of the couple's bedroom, and tripped over something in the hallway. It didn't feel so big, so he ignored it, as he couldn't see a thing, and continued to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Now, it could be said that Charlie was, at best, absent-minded when waking up. In the kitchen, he turned on his Keurig one-cup coffee maker, having pre-filled it the night before, and opened the fridge to grab some creamer. What he didn't realize when he opened the door of the fridge, was the tiny sliver of light that shone on a charred foot that lay on the floor behind him.

Charlie closed the fridge door, absent-minded as ever, and proceeded to make his coffee. On his way back to the bedroom to wake Alexis up, he remembered tripping over something, and thus went around the general area of the hazard.

Waking Alexis up turned into Charlie crawling back into bed and sleeping for another hour or two.

Charlie was re-awakened, rather unceremoniously, by Alexis screaming in the hallway.

"What the fuck?!" she yelled.

Groggy, but thinking that his fiancé was in trouble, Charlie leapt out of bed, and rushed to the door.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, out of breath, and nearing coronary failure.

Her response came in the form of her pointing at the ground, shaking her head slowly. That's when Charlie saw what it was that he had tripped over earlier.

Laying on the floor, was a hand. Connected to an arm. Connected to a body. A dead body. A dead body that, it just so happens, was Charlie's friend Ryan.

"What the fuck..." Charlie said, a lame repetition of Alexis' previous inquiry.

Ryan's body was mostly intact, but his lips were purple, and there was a small swell in his neck.

Alexis and Charlie shared a look of grim understanding. They knew who did this.

The pair just stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours. Both knew what had to be done, but neither could bring themselves to say it. Finally, it was Alexis that broke the deafening silence.

"We have to turn ourselves in." she stated, with very little resolve in her voice.

"I know. We have to." Charlie replied, with even less.

Neither of them moved to make the phone call to the police that needed to be made. But then Charlie had a different idea. "Ya know... Maybe we don't have to do that." He said, concentration furrowing his brow.

"What?" Alexis replied, not wanting to worsen the situation. "Of course we have to do it. We'll call the police, tell them what happened, tell them what's wrong with us, and get a lawyer. A good lawyer could make sure we get help. It's what's right..." She finished quietly.  
But Charlie had his mind set, it seemed.

"No. We don't. We couldn't anyway, insanity never works anymore."

"Insanity? We're not insane, Charlie. We're sick. We need help. Or doesn't your dead friend on the floor in front of us clue you in to that?"

"Babe, think about it rationally. We call the police. They see a dead body in our hallway, a murder victim, I might add, and we get throw in prison. What we need to do, is get rid of the body..."

Charlie couldn't believe that these words were coming out of his mouth. He knew that what he was suggesting was wrong, but for some reason, he believed it would work.

Alexis couldn't believe any of this either. She couldn't see how the man that she fell in love with, the man she planned to marry, could be so cold. But then again, maybe she just wasn't thinking about things logically. She just had a tendency to freak out a little bit when their friends turned up dead.

"Think about it, babe. No body, no evidence, no case. If we do this right, we'll be the only ones that will know. We can say that Ryan left the party with everyone else, we both saw him drive off, and we didn't see him again." Seeing the look of doubt etched in every line of her face, Charlie added "I don't like it either, Angel, but it's that, or we spend the rest of our lives in jail. Do you really want to be torn away from me?"  
Alexis thought about it for a long while. Decisions like this couldn't really be made on a whim. Charlie must've realized that, because he waited silently for her reply.

"If we do this, we do this right. We can't have any traces of this being linked back to us. As much as I hate to say it, it can't be that hard to get rid of one body..."

At that, Charlie hugged his fiancé tight. Something told him that she was making the right decision. A stray thought made it's way into his head. If she had made the wrong decision, she'd be joining the dead guy... Charlie didn't know why he would think something like that, and quickly shoved the thought away.

"We can do this." He said tenderly, but assertively. "Let me go downstairs. I'll grab something to wrap him up with."  
He kissed her forehead and started to walk down the steps. As he walked by her, she noticed something she had never noticed before.

"Babe, not that it's important, but have you always had a few blonde streaks in the back of your head?" she asked.

"Not that I've noticed" was all that he could say before he saw the rest of the bodies. Halfway down the stairs, he could see them. Every single one of their friends was now dead in their house. Before he could stop himself, he smiled at the gruesome scene before him. As soon as he realized, his smile was replaced by a look of horror.

His knees gave out beneath him, and he collapsed on the stairs. He could do nothing but stare. As Alexis was about to ask him what was wrong, she saw everything. All of their friends. All of their hopes for freedom. She knew that nothing would be the same after that.  
Alexis opened her mouth to yell or scream, or say anything at all for that matter, but Charlie spoke before she could.

"This changes nothing. We do what we said."

Alexis was even more stunned than before. She couldn't believe that this was her soon-to-be husband. "No. I won't do it. I can't do it."

When she turned to face Charlie, she couldn't help but to scream. It wasn't Charlie that was looking back at her. She had never seen this man before, but she knew who he was. Charlie had told her that his alternate personality was called Harcxlie. What she didn't know, was that Harcxlie wasn't another personality, he was another person altogether. This man had solid yellow hair, and deep, bright blue eyes, as opposed to Charlie's brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"H-Harcxlie?" she asked tentatively. She knew the answer before he had said anything.

"But of course. Somewhere, deep down in your psyche, you have to remember seeing me at some point."

Of course she had never seen him before, but for some reason he looked so familiar to her. Unable to look him in the eye, she studied one of the bodies closest to her. It was her best friend, Amber. But now, Amber was dead, her eyes open but milky white. There were two burn marks on either side of her head. It looked like she was...

"Electrocuted." Harcxlie finished her thought for her. "By me, of course." He laughed a merciless, cold laugh. As he laughed, Alexis could see tiny sparks playing at his fingertips.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"What, know what you were going to say? Now, you know how you think that you have another personality? Yeah, not so much. Just like your beloved Charlie here, you have another person living in your head. Well, not a person in the strictest sense, but you get the gist. Her name is Taryn. Trust me when I say that her and I have a very, very strong bond. I'm in her head, therefore I'm in your head. Understand?" he finished with another little laugh.

Alexis couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was impossible. There was no way that a person could live inside of another person's head. And yet, here stood someone that should just have been a mental illness. Before she could argue, or say anything for that matter, Harcxlie spoke again.

"Now. You and I are going to go to the store. Pick up a few things. Things of a... Nefarious nature. And then we'll come back here and take care of these bodies. Does that sound good to you?"

Realizing that arguing would do her more harm than good right now, Alexis merely nodded in defeat.  
"Good." Harcxlie said shortly. "I'll drive."

In minutes, they arrived at a local hardware store. Inside, after gather everything they would need, Harcxlie turned and winked at Alexis.

"Watch this," he said, "Taryn loves this trick."

The cashier rang up everything they had with them, which included two shovels, a few bags of concrete, a hatchet, and some limestone.

"That'll be $43.50, please." The cashier said.

Harcxlie stared the young woman in the eye, and Alexis saw a tiny spark of pure blue electricity circle her pupil. Blankly, the woman spoke. "Thank you for your payment, your excellence..." She said before closing the cash register and calling for the next person in line.

Harcxlie positively cackled on the way out of the store.

"Did you like that?" he asked Alexis through maniacal laughs. "I threw in that last part just to make me feel better about myself." He added.  
As they were walking back towards their car, a man in a brown jacket bumped into Harcxlie's shoulder, knocking the shovel out of his hand.  
"Hey, sorry about that, pal." The man said, bending over and picking up the shovel. As he was bent over, he noticed the cement and limestone.

"Heh, look at this, Sammy. These guys must be burying a body." The man said with a laugh. Immediately, Alexis drew her coat up around her face, trying to avoid eye contact with this man.

"Take a hike." Harcxlie said, grabbing the shovel rudely from the man's hand and continuing to the car.

Before getting into the car, Harcxlie could hear the man mutter to his partner. "What a dick..."

Harcxlie could have easily went back and killed the man, as well as his cohort, before they could have blinked an eye. But there were more pressing matters on his mind at the moment. Like making sure his meat suit didn't get locked up for life.

It looked like the man was about to walk over and say something else, in which case Harcxlie would have had no choice but to end his life. But his friend grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the store.

"Come on, Dean. Leave it alone."

After watching the men walk into the store, Harcxlie threw the things in the back seat of the Mustang Convertible, and got in the driver's seat. He looked over at the woman sitting silently next to him.

"Ready to earn your freedom?" he asked with a wink. And at that, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N:** So, we totes forgot to mention a disclaimer so here it is: we do not own Supernatural no matter how much we wish we did. :( -pouty face- Anyways we hope you enjoyed this thus far. I'm super excited!


End file.
